Round Two of the Being a Hero Thing
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome finishes the final battle with Naraku only to find her family dead. It turns out her dad had a brother that she never met. What will happen when Kagome has to move to Gotham City? Who is after the Shikon now? How is she supposed to keep being a half demon a secret when living with the world's best detective?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm trying out a new story that came to mind. Feedback will be gratefully accepted. Please review.**

 **And just to let ya know i don't actually own anything... darn. T_T**

"Do you remember what I told you?" Sesshomaru asked me with a serious face.

I gave him a blank look "Of course I remember. When I go back for the last time you will contact me within a week. Sesshomaru for me only a few days will pass until I see you again. You on the other hand will have 500 years to wait. I should be asking if you will remember."

He scoffed at me "Of course I will Miko, this Sesshomaru never forgets."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Alright Sesshy. I guess I should get going. Not much to hold me here anymore."

I thought back to all I had lost in the last battle. Sango had gotten lost to a horde of demons. Miroku succumbed to his wind tunnel. Inuyasha was killed by Kikyo who then proceeded to go to hell. Koga died protecting Ayame, she died later blinded by grief. Hakkaku died protecting Ginta. Ginta actually survived, the last of his pack. He decided that he would travel with Sesshomaru since he had nowhere else to go. Sesshomaru has lost Jaken to Naraku's Miasma.

The ones left alive were Sesshomaru, Ginta, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, and myself. Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku weren't in the battle though. We left them with Kaede in the village. Sesshomaru had joined up with us a few months prior and like Rin I had gotten beyond that icy wall of his. He had made me a sword out of his own fang. He had told me that I needed a second line of defense if my bow ever broke, or a demon gets too close to use my bow. I had told him that I have absolutely no idea how to use a sword. He fixed that rather quickly by training me himself.

About one month before the final battle Sesshomaru took aside Rin and myself. He told us that he wanted to adopt us. Rin as a daughter and me as a sister. He gave us the option of performing a blood bond. We both immediately agreed. Rin transformed into a full demon. She looked so cute with her bushy little tail. I on the other hand turned into a half demon. I was unable to become a full demon because of me being a Miko. I was now half demon half Miko. However I don't look like a half demon, I look a lot like Sesshomaru. It is strange; Rin kept her black hair and gained a black tail. My hair turned the same color as Sesshomaru's and my tail was also white. Both of us gained Sesshomaru's royal markings; the stripes on our cheeks and wrists, also the crescent moon in the middle of our foreheads. Rin's eyes turned a bright gold color like Sesshomaru's. Strangely only one of my eyes changed color. My right eye stayed a bright blue while my left eye turned golden.

Thankfully I was able to keep all of my Miko powers, in fact it was like they got a power boost. I also gained a few demon powers.

To say Inuyasha was angry is an understatement. He was furious with me, he actually didn't talk to me for almost an entire week. In the final battle before he died he apologized for always being so stubborn, he also told me he loved me. I cried for a good five minutes until Sesshomaru got me to gather my wits. It was Sesshomaru and I who finished off Naraku. Sesshomaru used his dragon strike and I used a sacred arrow. The attacks combined to completely wipe out Naraku. There was not a single trace of him. All that was left was the Shikon which I purified as quickly as I could. Midoriko appeared and personally asked me what my wish was. I told her I did not have one for no wish is completely pure. She gave me a happy yet sad smile. She had told me I chose wisely, yet the jewel could not simply disappear as it was too powerful and it still needed a protector. She then placed the jewel in the middle of my stomach. When I die the jewel will finally disappear. The jewel will slowly lose its power throughout the years I live. The merge with the jewel gave me yet another power boost. I had to stay in the feudal era until I got a grasp on my new power level.

I had not been home in a bit over a month now. I knew the final battle was coming soon and I didn't want to be gone when Naraku struck. So my family has yet to see me as a demon. Telling my family in itself is going to be interesting, especially with gramps.

I was about to jump down the well for the last time when I heard Shippo yell out to me. I had already said goodbye to him and he had told me it would make him too sad to watch me leave, so why was he here? "Mama! Wait!" I turned around to see Shippo, Kanna, and Hakudoshi running towards me.

Oh yeah that's right, I actually almost forgot about them. We managed to save some of the incarnations of Naraku. Along with a member of the band of seven. We saved Kagura who is in the process of mating with Sesshomaru. We also saved Kanna and Hakudoshi who then claimed me as their elder sister/ mother figure. The last person we saved was Bankotsu, Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga compelled him to. It turns out that he was being controlled like Kohaku was. Once Bankotsu was sane again him and Ginta hit it off, they are like brothers now. Ban was saddened by the loss of his brothers and Ginta was grieving over the loss of his pack. They were helping each other through their grief.

"Hey Shippo, I thought you didn't want to see me jump." I told him. Then suddenly I was being attacked by my kids. Shippo jumped up and hugged me around the neck, Kanna had my right leg, and Hakudoshi had my left leg. I felt my resolution breaking, tears forming in my eyes. "Oh I'm going to miss you guys too. Even though I have decisively less time to wait."

"We made something for you sister." Hakudoshi said with a small smirk.

"We were not sure if we would get done in time, _mama_." Kanna said with a small smile. She wasn't the best at showing her emotions quite yet, she whispered mama so quietly that I barely heard her even with my demon hearing.

"You said that there aren't any demons in your time, or that they are all just hiding right?" Shippo asked and before I could answer him he continued. "So with you walking around with a tail and strange markings on you would definitely stand out. So all three of us combined our powers and created this!" He held up a small necklace that was a small mirror. There was a crescent moon around one side of the mirror signifying what house I belonged to. The mirror had a dark purple tint to it, the same color as Hakudoshi's barrier.

"It's really pretty you three, but what does it do?" I said taking a closer look at the necklace taking in the details.

Shippo was about to answer when Hakudoshi interrupted him, Shippo pouted but let him explain. "It masks your demon attributes. It will hide your tail and your royal markings. Your ears will lose their point as well."

Kanna spoke up "We were not strong enough to have it mask everything though. Your hair will stay silver and your eyes will stay different colors."

Shippo finished up for them "Yeah we figured you could blame that on some of those 'illnesses' that your grandpa made up for you." He gave me a little smirk.

I smiled at my three adopted kids, even if Hakudoshi calls me sister. I put the necklace on, but nothing happened. I raised an eyebrow at them. Kanna walked up to me "You just need to activate it. You can choose when it is on or not."

"Alright how do I do that?" I asked.

"You just have to will it to work, then a barrier of sorts will surround you for a moment and when it dissipates you will look, more human." Hakudoshi said.

"We know it works because I tried it on myself." Shippo said looking proud at their accomplishment.

I nodded at them and willed the necklace to activate. To my surprise it worked. The mirror glowed and a barrier the same color as Hakudoshi's surrounded me. When it disappeared I no longer had a tail and my ears were back to normal. I still had the abilities of being a demon though. I still had advanced hearing, smell, and sight. I could feel that my strength was still there as well. A huge grin appeared on my face and I gathered my kids in a group hug, squeezing them tight to me. I didn't want to let them go, I really didn't. But I knew that I do not belong in this time period. "Thank you, all of you. Don't you ever forget that I love you alright?"

I pulled back and gave them a watery smile. "Goodbye for now." I told everyone.

"Bye mommy." Shippo said, tears falling down his face.

"Goodbye mama." Kanna said, this time calling me mama loud and proud. I smiled at her.

"See you later sis, you better be ready for me." Hakudoshi said with his signature smirk.

"Remember Miko, within a week. Be prepared." Sesshomaru said and I nodded at him.

"Farewell Kagome. Thank you for everything." Kagura said with a big smile to me.

Both Ginta and Bankotsu were waving goodbye to me at the edge of the forest. I heard them yell out "Bye sister!" I waved back and gave them a smile.

Lastly Rin ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Good bye big sister Kagome. I'll miss you." I hugged her back and she handed me a small flower. I smiled at her and put it in my hair.

Then without procrastinating any longer I jumped into the well. I knew if I waited any longer I would break down and not want to leave. I was surrounded by the familiar blue light, at the end of the trip it turned completely white indicating that it would no longer work. I smiled sadly and hit the bottom of the well. I situated my backpack and started climbing up the ladder that my family put there for me. Once I got to the top and opened the shed door my nose was bombarded by the pollution in the air. Okay wow I am going to have to get used to that.

Then another more familiar smell hit my nose, blood. A lot of blood. My eyes widened in panic and I used my demon speed to run into my house. "Mama! Sota! Gramps!" I got no answer in reply. I found my grandpa first. It looked like he was ripped apart by a wild animal but I knew better. A demon had found its way into my house. I started seeing red. I went further into the house and found my mom in the kitchen. She was also dead. For a moment I was blinded by tears then I heard light breathing and a weak heartbeat. Sota! I raced up the stairs and found my brother in his room. There was a cut on his head, probably hitting his head on his bed when he fell. He had a large gash on his stomach which was bleeding heavily. There was also a lower level demon standing over him getting ready to deliver the final blow.

I completely lost all control on my powers. All of the training that Sesshomaru drilled into was lost in a second. Without even thinking I let out all of my Miko-ki at once. I screamed as loud as I could as my Miko-ki poured out of me. I don't even know how far my blast went, but I do know that the demon standing over my brother disintegrated instantly. It took a lot of concentration to pull my powers back into me. At first I tried to pull it in fast so I could help my brother before he bleeds out, but then I slowed down and focused. I took a couple calming breaths and my Miko-ki dissipated. Once my powers were back under control I rushed over to my brother. I instantly tried to dip into my Miko-ki to heal my brother, but my loss of control earlier practically drained me. I could only heal him a tiny bit. I growled out loud for my mistake. I should have known better, I didn't do all of that training for nothing. I grabbed a sweatshirt off of his floor and pressed it to the wound. Then I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

I dialed 911. _**(Probably not the emergency number in Japan, but please just roll with it.)**_

"Hello this is Maeko Fujimura, what can I help you with."

"Please send help to the Higurashi shrine. My family's been attacked. My mom and grandpa are dead and my brother is dying. Please hurry."

"Please calm down, help is on the way. What is your name honey?"

"Kagome, my name is Kagome. Oh god please hurry I don't want to lose my brother as well."

"Can you tell me what happened Kagome?"

I blanked for a minute, it's not like I could tell them a demon attacked my family. "A a wild animal attacked my family. I didn't see what it was. I was out with friends and when I got back, when I got back I found my family. The animal was already gone when I got here." There that was believable. At least I hope so.

"Okay Kagome, the ambulance should be there within five minutes. Hopefully sooner, can you hear the sirens yet Kagome?"

I listened carefully. Yes I could hear them, but would a normal human be able to hear them yet? I have no idea. I decided to be vague "I'm not sure. I think so but I can't be sure."

"Alright stay on the line with me until they get there okay Kagome? Can you do that for me?"

I nodded, then realizing that she couldn't see me I said "Yeah, I can do that."

I talked with Maeko until the paramedics got there. I told them as best as I could what was wrong with my brother. "I think he hit his head, there is a small cut there. Then there is a gash on the side of his stomach. Please help my brother."

"Don't worry kid. We'll help your brother. Can you go talk to the police downstairs please." I nodded at them.

I watched them carry Sota downstairs and into the back of the ambulance. They took off as fast as possible towards the hospital. I prayed that he would be okay. I don't know what I would do if Sota died. In the back of my mind I also prayed that Sesshomaru showed up quickly. I really needed backup here.

I sat down in the living room. There were two cops there that wanted to get my statement. There were a bunch of other people walking around the house. Some of them were taking care of my mom and gramps. Others were looking around, for clues and evidence I guess. I sighed suddenly very tired.

"Hello Kagome my name is Haru and this is my partner Rei. How old are you Kagome?" Haru asked me.

"I'm sixteen sir." I told him.

They looked at each other "Alright Kagome, can you tell me what happened?" Rei asked me.

I looked down, tears coming to my eyes again "I was out with some friends of mine. When I came home I found it odd how quiet it was, this house is never quiet. Not with Gramps and Sota around. The silence told me something was wrong. I found my grandpa in the entry way and I started panicking. I yelled out to my family and I got nothing in return. I went in deeper into the house. I found my mom in the kitchen. By now I was in a full out panic, I needed to find my little brother. I prayed that he was alright. I found him in his room with the cut on his head and a gash on his side. It took me a few moments to calm down, then I called 911."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Haru said, looking sincere.

I gave him a sad smile "Thanks."

Then Rei got a phone call, we waited until he was done. He sent me a smile "The doctors said that your brother is going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but they were able to help him in time. You got home just in time to save your brother Kagome." Rei told me. You have no idea mister.

"Where is your father Kagome?" Haru asked me.

"He died when I was little." I told them.

The two officers shared a look "Kagome, is there a family relative that we can contact for you?"

I looked at the both of them, figuring out what they were getting at. "No, we were the last of the Higurashi's. Mom was an only child and her mom died a few years back. Gramps was mom's dad. I think dad had a brother, but I don't think he lives in Japan. I think I remember my mom saying that he moved to America after their parents were murdered. I don't even know my dad's original last name. Dad took Mom's last name so the Higurashi shrine would stay in the Higurashi line." I explained to them.

"Alright Kagome we'll look into this brother of your father's and see if we can find him. Until then we will…" Haru was explaining when the front door burst open.

We all turned to the door to see Sesshomaru standing there, looking slightly panicked. It was actually strange to see that look on his face. "Kagome what happened?" he demanded of me.

Seeing Sesshomaru standing there I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into tears and I flung myself at him. I grabbed him around the waist and bawled into his stomach. He was surprised at first, but then immediately fell into the big brother role that he played so well. He had already been warming up when I left and he's had 500 years to become less of an ice block. He wrapped one arm around my back holding me to him, his other hand was gently petting my hair. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked me again quietly. But I couldn't talk I just shook my head into his stomach crying harder. He looked over to the cops, a hard look in his eyes if I knew him "Explain." He demanded of them.

"Who are you sir?" Haru asked.

"A family friend, now explain." Sesshomaru said in a colder voice.

Rei was the one that explained. "Her family has been killed by a wild animal. He brother is going to be fine, but is not in the best shape at the hospital."

I whispered so quietly that only Sesshomaru with his demon hearing would hear me "It was a demon." I felt Sesshomaru stiffen slightly at the news.

Sesshomaru then took control "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho." I heard the cops draw a breath, he must be well known. "I will be taking Kagome home with me." he pushed me away from him and gave Haru a business card of his. "Call this number when you have any further information." Then without a moment more picked me up bridal style and walked me out of my house. The cops were left there, their mouths open, speechless.

Sesshomaru drove me to his house after that. It's been about a week since then. Sota had woken up a few days ago and was now under bed arrest in Sesshomaru's mansion. I was wondering what was going to happen to us. Were we going to stay here with Sesshomaru? Not that I would mind at all, but Sota seems a bit wary about him. I don't blame him not with all of the stories I told him. I haven't been home long enough at the end there to tell them about Sesshomaru's change of heart. Sota took my becoming half demon extremely well. In fact he looked at me now like I was his idol. It was kind of weird at times.

Suddenly a thought hit me, how did Sesshomaru know that something was wrong that day? I decided to figure it out. I was obviously still upset, no upset was too weak of a word. I was distraught? Troubled? Distressed? Tormented? I don't know what the best word would be. I was constantly fighting back tears, but I refused to cry anymore. I had to be strong for Sota. So I did what Sesshomaru had taught me, I practically tried to freeze my emotions. Okay not literally, I was just hiding them behind an icy attitude like Sesshomaru always does.

I made it to Sesshomaru's office and knocked on the door. "Come on in Kagome, perfect timing actually. I was about to send for you, but first what did you want?"

I got straight to the point "How did you know?"

He looked at me confused "What do you mean Miko?"

"I mean how did you know something was wrong that day? You burst into my house in a panic. You weren't supposed to show up for a few more days."

"Oh that is what you mean. That is quite simple actually. When you lost control of your powers and let out that blast of Miko-ki. Every demon in a thirty mile radius felt it. It was quite distressed. Most likely every demon within five miles of you if they were lower level were purified instantly. I knew instantly it was you as you are the last of the Miko's. I also knew that you would not lose your almost perfect control for something little. I knew something big must have happened so I got here as soon as was humanly possible."

I giggled a bit at his wording, he sent me a questioning look "You said humanly possible, you're a demon."

He sent me a smirk "I do have to keep up appearances Miko."

"What did you want to say to me?" I asked curiously.

Sesshomaru turned serious. "Ah yes, that. It seems that the police have found your father's brother. He is one Mr. Bruce Wayne. A very rich man in Gotham City, New York. He lives in the United States." He took a moment to take a breath "He has agreed to adopt both you and your brother. He will be here tomorrow to meet you both and take you back with him."

My jaw dropped "What! No, no Sesshomaru. I am not leaving Japan. What will happen to the shrine? What about all of the plans that we made? Why can't I just stay with you?"

He gave me a sympathetic look "First off I have bought the shrine and nothing will happen to it. You can eventually take it back from me when you get older. The plans will just have to change a bit. You can still become the heir to me as Kagura and I have yet to have any pups and Rin has no inclination to take over the responsibility. I did try and fight for you, but the judge said that Mr. Wayne is blood related to you and he already had one adopted child. He seems to be the better candidate between the two of us unfortunately. You best go tell your brother."

I nodded sadly at him and left to go tell Sota. I knocked on his door. "Come on in." Sota said. He seemed completely better by now, it probably helped that I help heal him every day with my powers. "Oh hey sis! When can I get out of this bed? I am so bored." He said with a sigh and a groan. All things considered he took Mom and Gramps' death very well. He was obviously sad, but I think he was just happy that I was here with him. That he didn't lose everyone.

"I have news." I told him with a blank face.

He cocked his head a bit "Good or bad news?"

I sighed "I'm not even sure myself." He gestured for me to continue "Did mom ever tell you that dad had a brother?" he nodded at me "Alright so the cops got a hold of him. His name is Bruce Wayne and he is apparently a very rich man in America." I took a deep breath to deliver the news "He is coming here tomorrow to adopt us and take us back with him to America."

The room was silent, completely silent. "Oh." Sota said and I nodded agreement with him "Now I know what you meant by not being sure if it was good or bad news." Then a thought must have come to Sota because he said "Are there demons in America?" he looked slightly scared. I didn't blame him, he had just been attacked by his first demon.

I nodded at him "Yeah Sesshomaru told me what happened after I left. Apparently demons stayed in Japan for a few hundred years until the humans started fighting back. They developed more technology that was beyond demons and magic. So to stay alive and blend in they moved out of Japan and to the other countries. Obviously some stayed in Japan as well, but Sesshomaru said that most of them moved to America. There might be a lot of demons there Sota. Don't worry though, I will protect you this time. I will not let another demon hurt you. You are my precious little brother. I will protect you with my life."

I pulled him into a hug and we just stayed like that for a while. Then I heard him say "Hey sis will you train me a bit?"

I pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. He looked very determined. "What makes you want to train Sota?"

"Well if we get attacked by demons again, I don't want to be completely defenseless. I mean I know I probably don't have any spiritual powers like you or Miroku. But can't you train me in the demon slaying like Sango did with you. Or train me with a sword like Sesshomaru trained you. Please Kagome I don't want to completely helpless again. Not like last time."

There was nothing but determination in my brother's eyes. I smiled at him "Alright I'll train you Sota. Once you are cleared of bed arrest of course." I gave him a smirk.

"Oh come on! We both know I'm perfectly fine. The cut is completely healed and I've never felt better thanks to your powers." Sota complained to me.

"Yeah we know that, but the doctors still think you are healing. We can't let anyone get suspicious. I will warn you though, training is not easy. It will be tough and difficult."

He gave me that determined look "I don't care. I will learn how to defend myself."

I laughed quietly "Get some rest brat. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." I kissed Sota on the forehead and walked out of his room towards my own. I planned on getting some rest myself, hopefully no nightmares this time. If it's not nightmares about my time in the past, it's nightmares about my murdered family. I sighed, I just want a good night's sleep.

 _I opened my eyes and was immediately confused about where I was. It was completely black all around me. The only light was the spotlight I was standing in. "Hello?" I called out._

 _All around me a laughter "Kukukukukukuku." My eyes widened recognizing that evil laughter. "Did you think that you've heard the last of me Miko?"_

 _I spun around in circles trying to find out where he was. "Naraku!" I screamed out._

" _You will be seeing me soon Miko. I will not let you and yours win this war."_

 _Suddenly I was being attacked from all sides, with a scream I fell beneath a horde of demons._

I sat up straight in bed with a screech. With a sigh I fell back onto my pillow. God I hate these nightmares. I looked at the clock, four o'clock. "Ugh!" with another sigh I got out of bed. I wouldn't get back to sleep, I tried in the past and it just doesn't work. I guess it's a good thing I'm half demon now, I don't need as much sleep to stay functional throughout the day. I dug through my bags, I had yet to unpack them, for what I would wear. I decided on a pair of ripped jeans, a cute black shirt, and a pair of ballet flats. I then went to the bathroom. I was going to take a shower, but with how much time I had before anyone else would be up I decided on a bath first. After relaxing in the tub for close to two hours I switched to the shower to clean myself up. I used my favorite cherry blossom body wash and vanilla shampoo and conditioner. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself up, wrapping my hair up in a towel. I got dressed and walked back into my room to grab my blow dryer. I was surprised to see Sota sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey bro what's up?"

"I woke up and I am too nervous about meeting Bruce today that I couldn't fall back asleep." He told me honestly.

I smiled at him "Alright, how's this. After I dry my hair we'll play one of your video games together like you always want. That should take your mind off of things."

"Really! You never want to play video games with me." Sota looked positively excited.

I nodded my head at him "Yeah, just don't get used to it. Because I suck royally at video games and I'm a sore loser."

He sent me a laugh. "Sounds great sis. I'll meet you in the lounge room." Then he ran out of the room, presumably to pick out a game.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to the bathroom to dry my hair. It is still a bit weird when I look in the mirror. There weren't many mirrors in the feudal era so I didn't really have to see my reflection. I guess I never got the chance to just get used to my new look. I took a good look in the mirror. My silvery white hair was plastered to my head waiting to be dried. I flicked my tail up and saw the same slivery white there, I looked like a drowned dog. I stopped for a minute then laughed at my thought, I guess I technically am a drowned dog. Yeah it takes a while for my tail to get dry. I slowly touched and traced the crescent moon on my forehead. It was the same color as Sesshomaru's. Then I traced the stripes on my cheeks. Those were a different color from Sesshomaru's, they were almost the same color as the Shikon jewel. I looked in my own eyes and looking back at me were heterochromia eyes. One bright blue, the other a startling gold. Lastly I played with my pointed ears a bit. Smiling at my own reflection I started blow drying my hair and tail.

That task in itself took almost twenty minutes. My hair didn't take too long, but my tail is so thick and fluffy that it just takes forever and a day to dry.

I stalked my way to the lounge mumbling curses at my own tail. I wasn't watching where I was going when I bumped into Sesshomaru. I looked up at him and saw him raising an eyebrow at me. "Do I even want to ask what you are mumbling about?"

I blushed a bit, my tail unconsciously wrapping around my stomach. It was a habit I had created when I get embarrassed or stressed. It's fun to pet it. "Um, probably not." I said lowly.

Sesshomaru sent me a single small chuckle then said "You should activate your disguise barrier. I am not entirely sure when Mr. Wayne is going to show up."

"Oh alright Sessh." I focused on the necklace, it glowed, and I was surrounded by the comforting barrier of one of my sons. When it dissipated my tail was gone and my ears were rounded, my royal markings were also absent. "How's that?"

"Perfect little sister, now I'm sure your brother is bouncing in his seat waiting for you. Get going Miko." Then he walked away.

I turned around and smiled at his back. I love it when he calls me little sister, he hardly ever does so when he does it makes me feel loved. With a skip in my step I finally made it to the lounge.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for like ever!" Sota shouted excitedly at me.

I raised a single eyebrow at him and he instantly calmed down a bit "It takes a while to dry a tail I'll let you know." I told him with a bit of a pout. Then a thought hit me and I groaned in disappointment "I'm not going to be able to be in my true form often anymore. I'm going to miss my tail." Then I growled in annoyment "The only time I'll see it is when I have to wash and dry the stupid thing."

"Hey if you have to fight any demons you could show your true self. Who knows with the reputation that Sesshomaru has if they see your royal markings they'll just run away with their tails between their legs." He smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes at him "So I decided which game were going to play. Come on sis sit down so we can start."

I smiled warmly at him and we started a morning filled with battle cries and fake gunfire. It was a zombie survival game, I was actually pretty good at it. Not too surprising with all of my real battle experience and my now superior reflexes. I lost track of how long we were playing. I do remember that Kirara joined us at one point and snuggled up next to me.

The next thing I knew I heard Sesshomaru clearing his throat. We paused the game and turned around instantly. If Sesshomaru wanted your attention, you gave him your attention. He doesn't like being ignored. "Yeah Sessh, what's up?" I smirked at him knowing how much he hated that lose way of speech.

"Mr. Wayne is here Kagome, Sota." He always calls me by my name when a person who doesn't know anything is around. Other than that it is always Miko, and he always calls Sota boy.

We both instantly sobered, the fun we were having forgotten. A tall man in an expensive business suit walked out from behind Sesshomaru. He gave up a warm smile and started talking "Hello you two. I heard what happened and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I know I didn't talk much with my brother when he was alive before he died. I also didn't take any steps to get to know my brother's family, for that I am also sorry. I am hoping that we can get to know each other and make up for lost time."

Sota and me looked at each other, both not completely trusting this stranger. Sure he was dad's brother but we had never met the man before. I activated my Sesshomaru persona as best as I could and turned back to Bruce. "It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Wayne." I decided to distance myself from him a bit at first. "We would like to thank you for taking us in in our time of need."

When I called him Mr. Wayne he narrowed his eyes a bit, almost like he was unsure of something. That or he didn't want the kids he was taking in to call him Mr. Wayne. Maybe it was a mix of both. Sota stayed silent and hid behind me a bit.

"Well all of the papers are in order and it's a really long flight. I think we should get going." Bruce said.

I looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded briefly. I sighed internally, but kept no emotion showing on the outside. I really didn't want to leave Sesshomaru. "Alright, come on Sota. Let's go get our bags." We started walking out and I called out behind me "Come on Kirara." I heard Kirara bound after me and the next thing I knew she was on my shoulder.

"I'll help you." Bruce said and followed us down the hall. We went to my room first. As I gathered up the last of my loose things I saw Bruce looking at me strangely. He was probably wondering about my silver hair and different colored eyes. I swung my backpack on my back and picked up my two other bags. "I can take one of those if you'd like." He offered and I shook my head no.

"You can carry Sota's. He's still not completely healed yet and he's going to have a hard enough time carrying Buyo." I told him.

He looked at me strangely "Buyo? Who is that?"

Oh that's right, he probably doesn't know about our pets. "Right Buyo and Kirara. They are our cats. Buyo is Sota's and Kirara is mine." Okay so not entirely true but close enough. Sesshomaru wanted me to take Kirara along for an extra line of protection just in case. We found Buyo when I went back to the shrine to get mine and Sota's things. I guess that I had just assumed that the demon had ate him. I was glad when I found him though, I would have felt bad if I would have just left him there.

"Oh alright." Bruce said, I don't think he was overly fond of the idea of having two cats, but he would just have to deal with it. We went to Sota's room where Bruce grabbed his bags and Sota grabbed Buyo. We kept him locked up in here because he can get himself in a lot of trouble for a fat cat.

We said goodbye to Sesshomaru. I gave him a hug and Sota simply waved. Then the next thing I knew we were at the airport. He has his own personal plane. I have to admit, his plane is pretty awesome. A twelve hour flight might not seem as long in a plane that is completely decked out. I know Sota will amuse himself with movies until he falls asleep.

It turns out part of my amusement was a slight interrogation from Bruce. "So Kagome, when I was told about the situation I have to admit I did a bit of research. I found some pictures of you." He stopped talking and I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to either unless he asked a direct question. He seemed to sigh "In those pictures you had black hair and blue eyes." I still didn't say anything, simply raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Ah finally a question "For the past year and a half I have been sick and I guess it just took a toll on me. We believe the reason my hair changed color was because I had Hyperthyroidism." I paused for a minute remembering that my gramps had given me that illness before. I had looked up illnesses that changed hair color and ironically that was one of them, it could give people early greys "My hair turned silvery white instead of grey though for some reason. As to why my eye changed to a gold color I have no idea."

He didn't seem to believe me… at all. Well great I get stuck with a great detective as a guardian _(Oh Kagome you have no idea!)_ He just looked at me for a few minutes before asking me another question "I know that you have probably explained this a lot already, but what exactly happened that day."

I froze and I glared at him "Why do you want to know Mr. Wayne?"

"I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what happened now can I?" he asked. He said he wants to help me, but how exactly does he plan on doing that? He seemed to imply more than emotionally. Did he not believe the animal attack? What reason did he have not to believe the story I gave?

I sighed "It was a wild animal attack, nothing more nothing less. We were just unlucky I guess."

"How do you know?" he asked seriously.

I looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

He raised his eyebrows at me "According to your recorded statement the 'animal' was already gone by the time you got home. They also have yet to find any animal in the vicinity large enough to do that to your family. So why are you so adamant that it is an animal attack?"

"You seem just a bit too interested Mr. Wayne." I said lowly.

He gave me a small smile "You are the last of my living family. I simply want to figure this out." He was completely honest there. I sensed no lying that time, darn he might be trouble.

With a sigh I looked out the window. I decided I would simply change the subject "You know Mr. Wayne I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'm going to try and get some rest."

"Kagome you know you can call me Bruce."

In response all I gave him was a small smirk. Then I laid down on the bench and drifted off.

 _I opened my eyes and I was standing in front of my house. Oh not again, I'm tired of this dream. I don't want to see them dead again. But without even wanting to I was walking through the door. Instantly the smell of blood hit my nose. Tears sprung to my eyes. I looked down and saw my grandpa's frantic face. His back was torn up just like it had been that day. There was however a difference this time. There was a hole in the middle of his chest._

 _I narrowed my eyes, something was wrong. Really wrong. I moved on to the kitchen where my mom should be. The moment I stepped into the kitchen I froze in terror. My mom was cut and bruised, but alive. Holding her upright was Naraku. He was smiling evilly at me. My mom looked scared senseless._

" _Naraku!" I growled at him._

 _His evil smirk grew. "You have something that belongs to me Ka-go-me."_

 _I screamed in frustration "The Shikon does not belong to you! God your dead already. Why do you keep torturing me in my dreams?"_

 _His evil laugh filled the room "Foolish Miko did you honestly think you had gotten rid of me? I am practically immortal. You can't kill me." he paused sending me a spine chilling grin "But I can kill you, and all that is important to you."_

 _With that he thrust one of his tentacles through my mom's chest. "Mom!" I screamed. I mean I know she's already dead but at the same time it feels like she is being killed right in front of me. I guess I know how gramps got his hole in the chest. I tried summoning up my Miko-ki but I couldn't feel any of it. I panicked for a moment but then the next thing I knew Naraku was coming at me with killing intent. I dodged the attack as best as I could. I was used to dodging outside though, with open areas. It was a bit cramped in my house. I would have gotten impaled if I hadn't accidentally tripped on a kitchen chair. As it was I only got a scratch on my arm._

 _I spun around in time to see his tentacle coming at my heart._

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. My brain still not fully awake yet only remembered Naraku coming at me with the intent to kill. I reacted on instinct. I roughly elbowed my 'attacker' making him grunt then I jumped up and got in a defensive position. My Miko-ki waiting to be used. I barely registered that I was able to actually feel my Miko-ki now, it wasn't being blocked anymore.

"Kagome?" my 'attacker' said warily.

Wait a minute. When Naraku calls me by my name he never says it in that tone. It's always in a mocking tone or an angry growl. Other than that he usually calls me Miko or other crueler nicknames. I forced my brain to wake up. Then I really saw the 'attacker' in front of me. Bruce was standing there with his hands up in an easy gesture. Then I realized what I was doing. I instantly dropped the position and relaxed. Trying to take the attention off of what I just did I looked up at Bruce.

"Um, what did you need Mr. Wayne?" I stammered at him, still a bit shaken up from the dream. It just seemed so real. Bruce seemed irritated that I still wasn't calling him Bruce, but oh well.

"You seemed to be having a pretty bad nightmare and we are almost there so I woke you up." He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh, well thank you. It was appreciated." I told him. Yeah you saved me from being impaled. "How much longer until we land?"

"About a half hour. Are you alright?" he asked me.

I sent him a fake smile, that to most people would seem real "Yeah I'm good." Then to change the subject I turned to Kirara "Hey Kirara go wake up Sota please." She sent me a mew and bounced to the other side of the plane where Sota fell asleep watching movies.

Bruce sent me a strange look probably for talking to a cat. I smirked at him "She's a smart cat." I told him. We both watched as Kirara jumped on Sota's chest then stated batting his face with her paws.

Sota shot up with a shout. When he saw Kirara sitting ever so innocently on his lap he whined "Kagome! Can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

I laughed "I thought you said I was the strange one, not the normal one." To emphasize m point I stuck my tongue out at him.

He glared at me "You're a demon." He said dryly.

I had to genuinely laugh at that. Sota was speaking only the truth, but Bruce would think he's just complaining. "Yup!" I said popping the P, grinning at him. In another second he was smiling right back at me.

Bruce decided to speak up then. "Alright you two, buckle up we're landing soon."

We complied sitting right next to each other across from Bruce. Bruce started explaining "Once we land my butler Alfred will pick us up."

Sota interrupted him "You have a butler?!"

I elbowed him gently "Quiet Sota, it's rude to interrupt. Plus it's not such a big thing for rich people. Sessh has several."

Sota turned thoughtful "Then why didn't I see any of them the week we were there?"

I rolled my eyes "Because you under bed arrest and I told them that only I would be looking after you. Well me or Sessh."

"Anyway." Bruce continued "It's about a twenty minute drive to the house. Once we get to the house you will meet my other adopted son Richard."

Sota interrupted him again "You have another son? How old is he?" I thought I told him about the other adopted child Huh must have slipped my mind. Oh well, surprise Sota.

Bruce sent him a smile "Yes I do. He is thirteen. When we get back I have some work I need to do so Richard will show you around. Then you can pick which rooms you would like out of all of the guest rooms. After a while we can start personalizing it to your liking."

Sota groaned "Oh come on! I'm still the youngest."

"Only by two years little brother." He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes "Oh yes I know being eleven is just such a tragedy." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He mumbled at me.

Then the pilot came on over the loud speakers "We are now landing in Gotham City."

My brother and I shared a look. Alright, new life here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two everyone! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

"Welcome back Sir." And elder gentleman said. I knew right away that this was Bruce's butler. He had this aura about him that the servants Sesshomaru had as well. He was also dressed in an impeccable suit, perfectly pressed.

"Good to be back Alfred." Bruce said with a smile. I noticed that Alfred was moving the last of our bags into the car.

Sota noticed Buyo's traveling cage and ran to it "Buyo! How was the ride lazy cat?" With a smile Sota picked up Buyo's cage and said "I'll hold onto him." Ever since I found Buyo at the shrine Sota didn't like parting with him for long. I think he reminded him of mom. She got Buyo for us when Sota was one. And I guess Buyo ate enough of Gramps' 'relics' that he is a reminder of Gramps as well.

I bowed slightly to Alfred "It's nice to meet you Alfred." I refrained myself from adding a suffix knowing they don't do that here in America. I noticed the slight scowl that Bruce wore, obviously slightly upset that I was only acting cold to him. I smirk on the inside but put on an innocent look. I really didn't want to get close to anybody. All of the people I've gotten close to in the past year have died. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Mom, Gramps, heck Sesshomaru even told me that Jinenji had been killed before he could get to my time.

"Is something wrong Mr. Wayne?" I asked in a light tone. He sent me a small glare telling me he had an idea about what he was doing.

"Everything is fine Kagome. Let's get into the car so we can get back to the manner shall we?" he said calmly in an easy tone.

I nodded at him and pushed Sota towards the car. I looked back at Alfred and gave him smile. He gave me a small one in return "It is nice to meet you as well Miss Kagome."

"Please just Kagome is fine. I absolutely hate titles." I informed him. First it was just me being a Miko. After that it was being the adopted sister of the Lord of the Western lands.

"Very well Kagome." He put the last bag into the trunk then waited for me to get into the car so he could close the door for me. I rolled my eyes. I dislike it when people do things for me that I am perfectly capable of doing myself. I had enough of that during my time with Sesshomaru. But I remained polite and nodded my thanks to him.

We had been riding in the car for a very quiet ten minutes when Bruce spoke up. "I will be enrolling you both to Gotham Academy. There is a requirement there that you must participate in a sport or club. Do you two have any ideas about what you would like to do?"

Sota answered immediately "Is there a soccer team?"

A small smile appeared on Bruce's face at Sota's enthusiasm "Yes there is."

Sota threw his hands up in victory "Yes!"

"What about you Kagome?" Bruce asked me.

I immediately turned thoughtful. I could actually do things after school now. I didn't have to go back to the feudal era for weeks at a time. There was now a world of possibilities opened up to me. Of course I still had to protect the Shikon, but I had no doubt I would be able to do that. A genuine smile started creeping on my face and my eyes lit up. I can have a life in this era now! I looked over at Bruce and saw him looking at me strangely but I didn't care. "Um is there an archery club?" I asked cautiously. I knew that they weren't very common in America but a girl can hope.

Bruce raised his eyebrows "Archery huh?"

Sota cut in "Yeah sis is the best at Archery. Nobody can beat her!"

I blushed under my brother's unwavering praise. "Not nobody Sota." I said thinking about Kikyo. "I am pretty good though, not many can beat me." I said with a small smile. Then I added as an afterthought "Well not anybody that I've met at least." Every archer that I've met has always been an enemy and I have ended up beating them, well all except Kikyo. Kikyo has always been able to beat me.

"Gotham Academy itself doesn't have an Archery program but there is an outsourcing type program for the people who are interested in it." Bruce said. An outsourcing program? What in the world is that supposed to be?

"What is that?" I asked skeptically.

"Well archery isn't very popular in this part of America. So in another town over there is a program for all of the schools in the county. It is a program created by a friend of mine, Oliver Queen." Bruce explained to me.

Before I could say anything back I was interrupted by Alfred "We are home Sir."

Bruce sent me a small smile and excited the car. As Sota exited the car holding Buyo's cage and me holding Kirara we were stopped by a hyper thirteen year old. "Oh so these are my new siblings. Hey you have cats! I always wanted a pet but Bruce kept saying no." he rambled on for a bit them seemed to stop himself "Right, sorry, hi. My name is Richard, but I prefer Dick."

Alright if I didn't want to get close to Bruce then I definitely didn't want to get close to a thirteen year old named Dick. I kept my coldish exterior on but I gave him a small smile "Hi I'm Kagome and this is my little brother Sota."

"Cool, well Bruce has things that he needs to do. You know grownups always have to work and all that, especially when they own a multi-million company. So I will show you two around the house. It's big so it might take you a bit to get used to it, but its home."

I scoffed on the inside, but simply said as I walked by him "Sesshomaru's mansion is bigger." I saw his jaw drop a bit as I walked passed him.

Sota giggled a bit "She's right you know. Sesshomaru's house is like three times as big. Don't get me wrong your home is still really nice and all, but Kagome will have this place down in no time. I on the other hand love that it is smaller. Not that I had much time to search through his house while I was getting better, but that big house was just a bit too big if you know what I mean."

Dick ran ahead of us so we were forced to stop. I looked him over. He had black hair that was sitting messily on his head. He was on the smaller side, yet he seemed to have good muscles for a kid his age. I couldn't tell what eye color he had because he was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Weird to be wearing them inside, maybe he has an eye condition or something.

Dick showed us around for about an hour. Alfred had taken our bags to our rooms, along with Buyo. Kirara stayed with me so she could memorize the layout of the mansion as well. In case of emergencies. When dick showed us the game room I think Sota was going to die on the spot. It was overly obvious that he instantly fell in love with the room, and of course the mountain of games. I on the other hand loved the back yard garden. It was absolutely beautiful. I knew immediately that I is where I would spend most of my time. After the tour both Sota and I went to our rooms to unpack. It was around 5:00 when Alfred summoned us to the dining hall for supper through a sort of speaker system. I was a bit surprised but Sota thought it was awesome. Kirara was on my shoulder and Buyo was following Sota hoping to get some food.

Supper was nice and conversations went well. Bruce informed us that we would be starting school in a week. He also said that he had contacted the archery friend of his and he said that he agreed to see how good I was. I would have to wait a bit longer than a month for my first lesson though as he was currently really busy. I told him that was fine then dessert was brought out. I have to admit Alfred is an amazing cook. Who knows maybe staying here won't be so bad.

* * *

A month has passed since Sota and I moved in with Bruce. I still refuse to call him anything other than Mr. Wayne though. Sota and Dick get along extremely well, which I'm glad for. I personally think that Alfred and Buyo are at war. It is sometimes rather amusing to watch. Buyo has been causing much more trouble here than he has ever done in the past. There have been many times when Bruce and Dick disappear for long periods of time. Sota and I quickly learned about the Justice League and the smaller Justice League. When I asked Bruce about it he told me the smaller one was made up out of the former sidekicks. I thought it was a nice idea, letting the younger generation being somewhat independent. It kind of reminds me of my adventures in the feudal era. That brings me to another point, there hasn't been one demon attack in the past month. That in itself is extremely odd. Usually I get at least one a week. It has made me rather tense knowing that this was the calm before the storm. I had started training Sota in the art of demon slaying. He has been catching on pretty well, we found out that he has a small amount of spiritual powers. Not much but enough to let the demon know that you are serious about killing them. Both Sango and Miroku would be really proud of my little brother, I know I was. School is going really good now that I can actually stay there the entire year. I made a friend there her name is Artemis, she is really nice. I've made some other friends as well but my best friend is Artemis.

Everything was going rather well until the devil rang our doorbell. Literally. I was watching Sota and Dick play a video game. They were tied and fully focused on the game when Alfred stepped into the room.

"Kagome there is a man at the door saying that he knows you."

I looked up at him in shock and Sota lost his concentration letting Dick win the game. Sota groaned his disappointment and Dick whooped his joy.

"A man? I haven't made any guy friends yet really." I told him confused. Sota was watching us carefully, he looked slightly concerned. Maybe it was Shippo or Hakudoshi. I haven't seen them since the day I left the feudal era. We've talked on the phone but they haven't had a chance to come here and visit me.

"He told me that his name was Onigumo." Alfred said.

I instantly froze, I felt the blood drain from my face. I saw Sota's eyes go wide, I had told him Naraku's first name.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Dick asked me concerned.

I ignored him though, staying focused on Alfred. "Are you sure that is what he said his name was?" I may have stuttered a bit, but I was trying my best not to panic.

"That is correct. He also said that if you didn't believe that he told me to tell you… have you missed your Uncle Naraku."

That did it, if I wasn't pale before now I am sure I look like I'm about to pass out. How!? He is supposed to be dead. Sesshomaru and I killed him ourselves. We watched him be destroyed!

I heard Sota whisper sacredly "Kagome?" I turned to him and saw him looking terrified. He has heard stories about Naraku.

Without waiting another second I sprinted out of the room and towards the front hall. I used just a bit of my demon speed to get a head of everyone else. I needed to see if my fears came true. When I got to the front hall I stopped dead in my tracks. There standing in the front hall like nothing was wrong was my enemy Naraku.

"Naraku!" I growled out. He looked exactly like he did 500 years ago, only he was in human form.

He turned at my growl. When he saw me a wide smile spread over his face "Ah, Kagome. Long time no see hmm?"

"How are you here?" I asked him, a scared tone to my voice.

His original 'kind' smile turned cruel. "Oh you mean after your failed assassination attempt with that dog of yours? It's quite an interesting tory little Miko. One I don't think you wish me to discuss where others will be upon us in moments."

I was going to reply when Alfred, Sota, and Dick caught up to me. Naraku smiled at me knowingly then turned to Sota, I instantly paled. "Sota! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. You won't remember me, but I definitely remember you. I'm your Uncle Naraku." Both Sota and I heard the underlying treat there.

My inner beast was raging. I could feel the strain on the necklace my kids gave to me, it was having trouble hiding my demon side that was begging to get out. "What are you doing here Naraku?" I asked though clenched teeth.

"Ah right. I heard about our family's little… accident." My eyes widened, it wasn't an accident. He was the cause of the death of my family. He saw me make the connection and smirked slightly. Then he continued "When I heard that my poor sister had died I was beside myself. Then I heard that the two kids… survived, the horrible attack I simply had to come and help." Oh my God, that is such a load of Bull! Yet there was not a single person that could falsify his claim of being my uncle.

"And how could you possibly help us?" I yelled at him, losing my control. If my true appearance wasn't hidden I knew my royal markings would be jagged and my eyes turning red.

"Why take my niece and nephew into my own home of course. When I heard that the only living relative they found lived all the way in America I said to myself, that simply won't do. They were born and raised in Japan, they should stay living there."

Shit, he wanted to own us. If I would go to live with him I wouldn't last a week. Sota wouldn't last much longer. Naraku would simply take the jewel and kill us both. He knows that I know that too. I decided to lie just as he was, only to get my way out of this. "Mom hated you. She said that you were the lowest of the low. She also said if anything ever happened to her she would rather us go into foster care than to go with you." I finished with a sneaky smile. Two can play this game _uncle_ Naraku.

Naraku glare at me. He knew exactly what I was doing. He was about to say something else when Bruce appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "What is going on? I heard yelling."

Naraku stopped glaring at me, not before Bruce caught the action though. Ha you faker you just got caught. "Ah Mr. Wayne. I am here to generously take these two kids off of your hands and back to Japan. I'm sure you are a very busy man who doesn't have time to take care of three kids."

Bruce narrowed his eyes a bit "And who are you exactly?"

"Oh my apologies Mr. Wayne. Where are my manners? My name is Naraku Onigumo. I am their mother's brother you see."

"You don't have the last name Higurashi." Bruce pointed out.

Naraku smiled coolly "Different fathers." He replied shortly. Then before Bruce could say anything more Naraku added. "I was wondering if we could possibly borrow a room so I could talk to my niece and nephew in private."

Something dangerous flashed in Bruce's eyes that almost scared me. He almost looked like a mad Sesshomaru for a second. "You can use the room I use to entertain my guests. Let me make one thing perfectly clear Mr. Onigumo, I have no intentions of giving up these kids."

Naraku let some of his charade drop and sneered at Bruce. "Hmm, we'll see about that." He said cockily.

As we were walking down the hallway Sota clung to me like a life line. I'm pretty sure that caught on that Naraku was the one who tried to kill him. I wrapped my hidden tail around us both while glaring daggers at the back of Naraku's head. Even though you couldn't see my tail you can still feel it. As soon as Sota felt my tail wrap around him he calmed down a bit.

We walked passed Bruce and Naraku into the new room. Almost as soon as we were in Narau closed the door right in Bruce's face. Instantly Naraku threw up a barrier so nobody would be able to get in, or hear us from outside of the room.

When the Barrier went up Naraku dropped all of his charade. He also dropped his human appearance, tentacles appearing from his back and his white bamboo pelt appearing around him. "Miko!" he practically snarled at me. Then a second after he thrust one his tentacles at me and Sota. I instantly threw up a barrier of my own. A dome that completely surrounded Sota and myself. The moment the tentacle touched it, it dissolved into ash, Naraku flinched slightly in pain.

I let my disguise drop a second after Naraku did. I was sure that my markings were slightly jagged. My eyes weren't red though, if they were I would be literally seeing red. "How the hell are you here Naraku?"

"You and that dog Sesshomaru honestly thought you killed me didn't you? It was a very elaborate trap you see. The only thing that went wrong Ka-go-me is that you got the jewel. You were all supposed to die then I could just calmly walk away with my prize. My plan almost worked, but I wasn't expecting you to gather quite so many allies. Your change was also a surprise to me, I never thought that Sesshomaru was the adopting kind. I guess it's a good thing I killed most of your allies now isn't it. It will be so much easier to get the jewel from you now."

Sota interrupted him shouting out "You killed Inuyasha! You killed mom and gramps! You tried to kill me!"

A pleased smile appeared on Naraku's face "I actually did not kill Inuyasha, though his death is one of my favorite memories. He was killed by my lovely Kikyo. Then I got to watch the Miko lose herself in grief. I would have finished her off like that wolf girl, but Sesshomaru pulled her out of her despair. Of course that is right after the monk fell to his cursed wind tunnel and the demon slayer to the demons. Poor little Kagome lost the majority of her precious friends within a day. How many allies and friends did you lose that day little Miko?"

My expression turned dark "Seven." I answered immediately. I would never forget that number.

Naraku looked confused "Seven? I only remember six, but 500 years is such a long time to remember, please do tell me who I am forgetting. There was the monk, demon slayer, wolf prince, the red head wolf, the follower wolf, and your precious half dog demon."

"Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru lost his retainer Jaken." I told him.

"Ah yes that toad, he perished by my miasma did he not?" he seemed pleased with himself.

Before I could reply he threw another tentacle at the dome and like the one before it, once it hit my barrier it turned to dust. He was testing my concentration and power level. I was starting to get tired, I haven't had to use this much Miko-ki for so long before.

"Are you getting tired Miko?" he taunted me.

I glanced at him, then a thought occurred to me "Wait your plan, what plan?"

A smile split his face "Well the first part worked, I kept Kikyo from going to hell so you wouldn't get the rest of your soul back. If you get your entire soul back then your purification powers would be even stronger. Plus I've always wanted her, she's been my unwilling guest for the past 500 years. I do believe that she hates you by now. Then of course kill off all of your allies, that part worked for the most part. I have found that Sesshomaru is extremely difficult to kill." He scowled a bit "Then you threw a wrench in my plans when you turned my own incarnations against me."

I snorted in disgust "I didn't turn them against you Naraku, you did that all by yourself. They all hated you and wanted you dead. Kagura had been feeding us information for months. She despised that you kept her heart captive. All Kanna wanted was to be able to feel, I helped with that by showing her love. Hakudoshi simply thought you weak by trying to be something that you weren't. Bankotsu, while not your incarnation, hated you because you were controlling him and his brothers. That got his six brothers killed, he simply wanted revenge."

Naraku snarled at me "I will get the Shikon Kagome. Mark my words I will rip it out of you and take pleasure in your death. You have interfered with my plans for far too long." He sent me an evil grin and gave me his signature laugh "Kukuku, I will send demons to collect my jewel. You will never have a moments rest little Miko. I am 500 years more powerful from the last time we met. I will once again kill everyone important to you. I started with your family. Granted that small imp didn't finish off your brother and it was supposed to kill you as well. Oh well, now I get to prolong your suffering. It is just getting started." He ended it off with a sadistic smile.

My anger sky rocketed "You will not touch my brother!" I screamed at him. I sent a blast of Miko-ki towards him. He sent me a smirk then pulled out a Saimyosho egg out of nowhere. My blast killed the hell bugs but left Naraku untouched.

"Now, now Kagome. I don't think it would look to good for your new guardian if I came to his house the picture of health and came back out burnt." He sent me a smile. Damn he's right. Bruce has been nothing but kind to us. I don't want to get him in trouble, or worse dead. I activated my necklace again and my tail and marking disappeared. "There's a good little Miko. You always did care too much for others. I've heard you only call him Mr. Wayne. Trying to keep your distance to keep him safe?" I narrowed my eyes in response "It won't work Miko. You become attached and protective of people way to easily. I know you care for him, him and that scrap of a boy he has. Now I think we've been in here long enough. Any longer and Mr. Wayne might get suspicious." His tentacles disappeared as did the last of the hell bugs. He looked like a normal human. He let his barrier drop as did I. He cast me one last look "You will be seeing me again Miko. Sooner rather than later. The Shikon jewel will be mine."

Then before I could say anything Naraku opened the door. Bruce and Dick were standing right outside the door waiting for us to come out. Bruce looked angry while Dick looked confused. When they saw Sota and me their faces morphed into concern. I can only imagine what they saw. A pale, scared, and shaking Sota. I myself was still very pale, plus I was beyond angry.

"Thank you for the use of the room. You will be hearing form me in the next few days to discuss the kids. Anyway I'll be leaving now." He looked right at me and his eyes flashed red "I'll see you soon."

He was heading towards the front door when Kirara attacked him. Thankfully still in her smaller form, I did not feel like explaining that quite yet. I didn't even see where she came from, but the next thing I knew she scratched Naraku on the face. It was rather deep too. Naraku snarled and Kirara hissed. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her into the wall, none to gently. "Kirara!" I yelled out running towards her.

"Stupid Neko. Should have been put down a long time ago." Naraku spit out.

I heard Dick gasp and Sota growl. I put on a sickly sweet smile on my face that was obviously fake. "She must not like you. She's a very good judge of character."

I heard the two boys stifle laughter at my comment. I saw that Bruce was about to say something about the cruel treatment of the cat, but I stopped him. Naraku was already angry, much more strain to his patience and he might hurt Bruce. I looked straight at Bruce, who was looking at Naraku. "Bruce." I said quietly, but loud enough that everyone would hear me. Bruce's head spun to me quickly, it was the first time I had ever called him by his first name to his face. I figured if the enemy already knew that I cared for him it didn't help to play cold and distant anymore. Bruce looked straight at me and I shook my head negatively slightly. Indicating that he should just let it drop and let him leave.

Naraku catching my use of Bruce's first name laughed slightly. "Yes I will be back soon enough Kagome, Sota." He turned to Bruce and smiled coldly "Mr. Wayne, have a good night."

Then Alfred took over and showed Naraku the way back to the front door. I could tell that Bruce wanted to talk but I had to let Sesshomaru know about Naraku. I simply turned away and walked towards my room. When I got to my room I closed the door and pulled out my phone. Sesshomaru is NOT going to be happy.

 **Please review and tell me what you think, thoughts are welcome!**


End file.
